1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure for chip and method for forming the same, and in particular relates to a package of a light emitting chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is one of the important processes for forming chips. A package structure for chip, not only provides a connecting interface for chips and electronic elements, but also provides chips with protection from environmental contaminants, among other functions.
Typically, a light emitting chip is disposed on a printed circuit board and a bonding process may be performed to accomplish packaging of the light emitting chip. However, heat dissipation and throughput of the light emitting chip package still need to be improved.
Thus, a novel package structure for improving the package of chips and method for forming the same is desired.